


Locker Room Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, PWP, also this was written while high af on painkillers so i probably could've done better, and i don't think the quidditch locker rooms showed up a lot in the movies, but it's pretty decent smut, laura you'd better graduate after this i swear, liberties taken with the source material seeing as i haven't read the books in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Draco finds Harry all alone in the Gryffindor locker room? Spoiler alert- it's smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my amazing friend Laura as a graduation present. Hope you graduate, you massive dork!

The texture of the towel was rough against Harry’s back as his eyes swept through the empty changing room. He had no clue what he was waiting for, or even why he was waiting. He had no clue why he had decided to trust Trelawney’s prediction that something would happen to him after the Quidditch match. First he had gotten swept up in his euphoria, more than ready to go along with the rest of the Quidditch team to celebrate their win against Slytherin. However, a little voice of reasoning had managed to hold him back, so now he was standing here, drying himself off, purposely taking a long time getting ready so he’d have a reason to linger in the changing room. He sighed, wrapping his towel back around his waist, putting on his glasses so he could find his wand. This, of course, was necessary to accio his pants back, which had somehow gotten on top of the lockers. Harry suspected Dean Thomas might’ve had something to do with that. He yanked his pants from the air, before a snide voice cut through the silence of the near-empty changing room.

“I’d wait with those if I were you, Potter.” Harry turned around in time to see a familiar Slytherin standing there, his platinum blonde hair sticking to his forehead with either water or sweat—Harry couldn’t tell.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry tried to sound confident, but the blush on his face betrayed him, showing how he really felt about the situation. Draco’s eyes examined every inch of his body, lingering on Harry’s lips and his slender body. He lightly bit down on his bottom lip at the sight of the latter.

“Would it be too cliché to say ‘you’?” Draco asked, that familiar smirk on his face. God, how Harry hated that smirk. Once again, though, his body seemed to betray him, this time in a more suggestive way. Harry had felt the heat rushing down, sure, but he was still shocked to realize that he was actually getting turned on by Draco Malfoy and that stupid smirk of his. Draco took a few steps closer to him, and his hand moved to the edge of Harry’s towel, making sure to brush his fingers against the other’s erection. In one smooth hand motion Harry’s towel, his only protection against Draco’s prying eyes, was gone, lying on the ground. Harry drew in a sharp breath, something Draco seemed to enjoy very much. He could feel Draco’s cold eyes on his body, examining him, probably thinking of all the things he could do to Harry’s body. For some reason, this turned Harry on even more. However, he was not going to give in this easily. Draco’s fingers, surprisingly warm, wrapped around Harry’s cock, and a spawn of a gasp and a moan escaped the latter’s lips. Draco’s thumb moved to the head of Harry’s cock, and he slowly traced circles over it, eliciting a few noises of pleasure from Harry. Draco’s other hand moved on top of Harry’s shoulder, and Harry let out a low whine as the hand Draco was currently using to massage his cock moved away, now resting on Harry’s other shoulder. Harry was curious as to what he was going to do now. His curiosity was satisfied when he suddenly felt Draco’s hands pressing down on him, forcing Harry on his knees in front of Draco. Harry’s hand slid down the front of Draco’s trousers, being fast in undoing his pants, as he knew Draco wasn’t a huge fan of foreplay. He felt a familiar jolt of shock at his sheer size and girth. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen the other like this, but he couldn’t help but feel a little worried. He knew the pain and discomfort that came with this size, and yet he couldn't help but feel strangely excited at the mere thought. He gave Draco’s tip a tentative lick, swirling his tongue, before wrapping his lips around it—just the head, he wasn’t confident enough to try anything else yet—mixing light sucks with gentle licks. The sounds Draco made only enhanced Harry’s confidence, and he took Draco’s cock out of his mouth, swiping his tongue along the length of the other male’s shaft. He wrapped his lips around Draco again, this time going further than first. He gave a few tantalizing slow bobs, then a couple quick bobs, then back to slow and steady. Draco groaned, moving his hands to the back of Harry’s head. Draco’s fingers threaded through Harry’s hair, still wet from his shower, as the first kept the other’s head locked into place. It seemed like something had snapped inside of Draco. He held Harry’s head, making sure he wouldn’t suddenly stop, and thrusted his hips forward, fucking Harry’s mouth. Harry gagged slightly, turning Draco on even more, but he showed no indication of wanting to stop anytime soon. In fact, the sultry way he looked into Draco’s eyes, and the way his hand kept going to his own neglected cock pointed out he liked the roughness. Harry hummed lightly, sending vibrations down Draco’s cock, only adding to the pleasure. After a couple more rough bobs, Harry felt Draco’s cock tremble in his mouth, and he knew Draco was close. Draco bit his bottom lip, but this wasn’t able to keep his loud moans in. The knowledge that anyone could hear Draco’s loudness and walk in any moment only added to the wrongness of it all, which only made it feel better to the both of them. Harry using his hand to cup and massage Draco’s balls is what sent the latter over the edge, and Harry felt thick ropes of cum shoot down his throat. He obediently swallowed it all, enjoying Draco’s visible surprise. Harry was roughly pulled up, his lips colliding with Draco’s, who was kissing him with so much force Harry stumbled backwards. This seemed like it had been part of Draco’s plan all along, as Harry’s back slammed against one of the locker columns so hard he knew it was going to leave bruises. Draco pulled apart, their mouths connected by a thin rope of saliva and cum. Harry was grabbed and turned around, his face colliding with the cold metal of the lockers.

“Something tells me you’re eager,” Harry grinned. His glasses were lifted slightly off of his face from the pressure of the locker, blurring his vision, but he knew Draco was smirking.

“How’d you guess?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Draco positioned the tip of his cock, still sticky with cum, against Harry’s entrance, but the latter seemed to protest lightly. Draco stopped, not wanting to do anything against Harry’s will.

“We don’t have any lube,” Harry said, already hurting at the idea of having Draco inside of him without anything to ease the pain.

“Big brave Potter, too cowardly to go without lube?” Draco asked with a sneer. “Don’t worry, I’ll try not to hurt you too much.” Harry swallowed in mildly fearful anticipation, trembling. Draco kissed his neck, surprisingly tender, almost as in an effort to calm Harry down.

“A-alright,” Harry agreed, poising himself for the pain that was about to come. Draco entered him in one swift motion, and Harry cried out in pain. Draco’s hand found Harry’s mouth, covering it in case someone decided to check out what was going on. Draco exited and entered him again, thrusting up into Harry’s perfect ass. Harry cried out again, the noise muffled by Draco’s hand, but this time the cry was equal parts pain and pleasure. Draco wrapped his other hand around Harry’s ignored cock, tracing his fingers over its length before jerking him off. Draco pounded into the other male, fucking him roughly against the lockers. Their hips slammed into each other, and Draco was now fucking Harry so hard his cock was buried inside of him almost entirely. The two had slowly settled into a steady rhythm, even though the pain hadn’t disappeared to Harry. The pleasure kept increasing, though, especially with Draco stroking his cock like that. What also helped was the gentleness with which Draco treated him: the way his lips traced Harry’s ear, before lightly sucking on his jawline, before moving his lips and tongue over Harry’s neck, trying to find that spot Harry seemed to like so much. Harry was now moaning, whimpering, crying out into Draco’s hand, while Draco just let out grunts, and the occasional groan. As the two were rapidly approaching climax, they lost the rhythm they had so carefully established, now just wildly fucking. Harry was the first to come. Waves of fire seemed to flood him, and his ecstasy caused him to not even notice the cum spurting out of his cock. Draco came shortly afterwards, overcome by the beauty of the boy in front of him. Even after his orgasm, Draco kept mindlessly thrusting into Harry, feeling too hazy to think of what else to do. Draco turned Harry around to kiss him one passionate last time, and when their gaze met, their eyes seemed to blaze. The cleanup was short and unceremonious, just like their desperate fuck had been. Draco was gone as fast as he had appeared, like he had disappeared into thin air, leaving Harry to wonder whether he had dreamed up the entire thing. However, the warm, fuzzy pleasure, and the cum left on the locker all told Harry otherwise. He smiled faintly, wondering when their next encounter might be.


End file.
